The Snow Came Down
by IsleofSolitude
Summary: Songfic...Inuyasha waits for someone on Christmas Eve..my Second Xmas fic! Merry Christmas!


Disclaimer ~ I don't own Inuyasha. The Trans-Siberian Orchestra owns the song "The Snow Came Down". BTW, if you haven't bought their CD "The Christmas Attic", go buy it. NOW. It's totally awesome! A railway station 

**_On a long forgotten line_**

**_No destination_**

**_But it always leaves on time_**

            Inuyasha frowned as he settled down on his favorite branch of the God Tree, the tree he was sealed to with a sacred arrow for 50 years of his life. The white-haired hanyou adjusted his kimono so that it would be warmer and closed his eyes. 'Feh, stupid girl. What's so important about this night? It's just a bit colder than normal…' With that thought in mind, he brought his bare feet up, tucking them beneath his fire-rat armor.

**_He buys his ticket_**

**_As the train prepares to leave_**

**_Don't want to miss it_**

**_On this night Christmas Eve_**

            Inuyasha sighed as he thought about why Kagome had left them that night. She had said something about Christmas Eve, but what was that? It sounded familiar, but from where?

            His eyes shot open as he remembered. It had been shortly after he and Kikyo had fallen in love. He had been sitting in a tree outside her hut when a traveler had come and then had told them stories of the birth of Christ, who had been born in exactly one day from today. He had told the story of the Virgin Mary and the three Wise Men, among others, when he had been asked to tell tales. Inuyasha had listened, entranced. The next day, he tried to talk to Kikyo about them, but she snorted and said they were nothing but fairy tales. Kikyo was a Buddhist, through and through. And so even though Inuyasha had wanted to talk about them more, show he could be philosophical and deep, and impress her, he had kept silent, knowing that he had made her mad. He tried to make it up to her. To this day, he wasn't sure if he had.

**_He stared into the night no expectations_**

**_He watched the world go by without a sound_**

**_He saw the city light arrive and fade away_**

**_While all that night_**

**_The snow came down_**

            He snorted, pushing the unhappy memories out of his mind. What was so great about it? It just brought back bad memories, like everything else in his life.

            He gazed about the forest, silently, almost as if he was waiting for something. 'No one's coming…no one cares. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are all back at Kaede's house, probably laughing and having…fun.' The hanyou snorted again. He didn't care. They weren't his friends…not really. They only hung around because of Kagome and or they had a score to settle with Naraku. 'Right?'

            Keh. What did he care? The boy closed his eyes. They didn't stay close for long.

**_No conversation_**

**_As the snow fell from the sky_**

**_His consolation_**

**_That the world is well disguised_**

            He stared from his perch as the snow started. "Great…I'll have to find a cave or something…it's not like I'm wanted at the village or anything…" Even though he said those words, he made no move to leave. 'Maybe I should just sit here and freeze…not like anyone would care.' Why did those thoughts make him feel so sad? Why did he feel sad that Sango or Shippo wouldn't cry over him? Why did he feel sad that Miroku wouldn't say a prayer for him?

            He brushed aside those thoughts. He wouldn't…couldn't…care for anyone or let anyone care for him.

**_He stared into the night no expectations_**

**_He watched the world go by without a sound_**

**_He saw the city light arrive and fade away_**

**_While all that night_**

**_The snow came down_**

            Inuyasha shivered and crossed his arms tighter, rubbing them slightly. He shifted against the cold bark. Why was he here again? Oh yeah, pretending to wait for a girl who had freed him. A girl who wanted to spend this special night with special people. A girl who…who probably hated him. "She ain't coming," he muttered to himself, "why would she want to spend this 'special night' here…with me? A disgusting _hanyou_?" He spat out the word with bitter distaste.

**_He stared into the night, no expectations_**

**_But in his heart he wanted to believe_**

**_That somehow someone would be waiting there_**

**_Upon this Christmas Eve_**

            Inuyasha's gold eyes settled on the well he could just make out through the snow. He saw no sign of her, her smell was not in the wind, she wasn't coming. 'Darn girl, why am I waiting for her? How come she makes me want to?' His eyes focused on the well with an intensely focused gaze. He sighed yet again and looked up, closing his eyes. 'She ain't coming…why does that make me feel saddest? So caught up in his thoughts, he failed to notice that he was upwind from the well.

**_And when his train it pulled into that station_**

**_He saw there was a single pair of tracks_**

**_Within the snow and leading to that_**

**_Station door_**

**_And he followed those steps back_**

            "Inuyasha?" The innocent voice caught him off guard and he nearly dropped out of the tree; thankfully, he caught himself. He looked down. Kagome was staring up at him with a smile on her face. He dropped down, landing softly in the white snow.

            "Were you waiting for me?" She smiled at him.

            "Feh."

            She laughed, and then looked at him. "Inuyasha? Aren't you cold?"

            "Not really."

            "Oh…have you been waiting long."

            "A while."

            "Why?" She smiled at him hopefully. His mind processed the hopeful smile and tone of voice and the question and decided that it was getting into dangerous ground. Best make sure she doesn't suspect.

            "I don't want the shards to get stolen if you came back." Kagome's shoulders drooped and she looked at the ground. 

            "Oh…"

            The tone in her voice was so saddening that Inuyasha felt like hugging her, punching himself, and taking back his words. "However…that's not the only reason I waited."

            Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at him. He averted his eyes and continued.

            "I…was waiting for you. To see if you came back…to see if you came back to…me." When no response came, he leaned down and grabbed her bag and started to the village.

            A hand in his stopped him. His eyes traveled down his arm to the entwined hands, then up the green-clad arm to Kagome's eyes, which were shining bright. She caught up to him and shivered, hugging his arm with her other hand. He looked at her a moment before closing his hand around hers and squeezing gently.

            They walked back to their friends—his family.

**_And on this night of our salvation_**

**_Where dreams that have been lost_**

**_Can there be found_**

**_They walked away together_**

**_On that Christmas Eve_**

**_While all that night_**

**_The snow came down_**

Well, what'd you think? Did I do them justice? Enough angst? Enough romance? Did it fit the song (even though the song had trains and stuff?) 

R&R please! 

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!! ^___^ 


End file.
